To Start Anew
by TheWriterWithHalfABrain
Summary: It may have been the end of Ladybug and Chat Noir, but she sure wasn't going to let it be the end of them. New Years fic.


**(That summary makes this seem a lot more angsty than it actually is, omg)**

 **New Years Ladynoir fluff. Is it too late for this? This plot bunny hopped into my mind and I had to let it out, so while this may not my most detailed work, I'm glad I got it done. Like always, feel free to drop a review, as I could always use improvement.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and a very happy new year to you! :D**

* * *

It was over.

Finally, in a lone tower of Paris, the fight ended. The two heroes emerged from Hawkmoth's lair, covered in cuts and bruises and dust.

"We made it," Ladybug whispered, tears pooling in her eyes as her smile grew. "Chat, we made it—we're _alive_."

He grinned. "Of course we're alive. You didn't think we'd make it to next year?"

"What do you mean?"

He turned his head towards the Eiffel Tower, which was drenched in lights and surrounded by most of the people of Paris. She followed his gaze. "It's December thirty-first," he reminded her. "This year's almost over."

Eyes widening, she frantically glanced down at her phone and let out a yelp. "We have four minutes left! My family thinks I'm in bed right now. You should go—"

"My lady."

Ladybug turned her head back to see her partner staring at her, green eyes pleading. "If your family won't be expecting you to spend this time with them, then could you stay here with me? I..."

Both of their Miraculouses beeped. They were nearing the end of their transformations.

"No one is expecting me at home either," he finished, eyes downcast, threatening to spill over with tears.

Ladybug's heart broke. She placed her hand on his and gave him a small smile. "Of course I can, Kitty. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Three minutes left.

The pair had decided to rest on the balcony of a bakery after the fight (Ladybug's own balcony, actually, though she wasn't going to tell Chat that.) Now, they leaned against the railing and admired the moon hanging in the sky. Chat peered at his lady, her blue eyes sparkling and reflecting starlight.

"This may be the last time we get to see each other like this," he mused aloud.

Ladybug looked back at him, mouth in a small "o" shape. She stared down at the barely-lit street, tapping her finger against the banister as she made a decision.

"Then do you want to see me?"

His heart nearly stopped in that moment and all he could do was gawk at her. This was what he'd always dreamed of—seeing his love without her mask, falling for the side of her with no superpowers—and finally, after so much time together, she was offering that to him.

"You'd have to let me see you too," she continued. "But that's a resolution I've just come up with for this next year. I'm going to spend time with you, Miraculous or not, because you're too important to me to let go so suddenly." Her voice cracked.

He teared up yet _again_ , but he blinked and laughed. "Of course, my lady. I can't imagine my life without you, either."

Less than two minutes left.

"I've also resolved to confess to the boy I love," she said, "in real life."

"So I'll have competition?"

She smirked. "What do you think?"

One minute left.

"I think you should kiss me," he challenged, pointing to his lips. "Right here."

"There's no mistletoe."

"I-It doesn't have to mean anything," he tried weakly.

"You're avoiding my statement. Besides, it would obviously mean something to you, kitty. Especially without mistletoe."

"Oh, what—"

"But it will mean something to me, too."

He was glad for the low light of the moon to hide how red his face was. Despite his surprise, he kept up his flirty façade. "It _will_? That, my lady, implies that you _are_ going to kiss me."

Her smile didn't fade. "It will, Chat."

Forty-five seconds left.

"And you're sure about this? Absolutely, _paws-itively_ —"

"Yes, Kitty. Do you _not_ want me to kiss you?"

"Of _course_ I want you to."

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm making a mistake."

His heart dropped.

Twenty seconds.

She looked up at him, eyes filled with determination.

"But I don't care."

Fifteen seconds.

Her arms reached around his neck, fingers toying with his golden hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, heart beating out of control, struggling to keep his hands from shaking, shaking, shaking, because he couldn't believe this was actually happening to him. With her.

Ten seconds.

She placed one of her hands along the side of his face and wiped fresh blood from a reopened cut on his cheek. "You're bleeding."

"I love you," he responded breathlessly.

Five seconds.

Her hand guided his face closer to hers. Their eyes fluttered shut, heads tilting, lips almost touching. Their Miraculouses beeped one last time before she smiled.

"I know, kitty."

One second.

Ladybug closed the remaining distance. Her own pulse raced wildly as she felt her powers leave her, felt a gust of wind blow between the two of them. The hand she'd placed on his cheek moved slightly and she felt no black mask there, only warm, smooth skin. Her nerves piled on top of one another.

She broke the kiss, opened her eyes, and took in pink cheeks paired with immaculately tan skin and a blonde mane swept back, not a hair out of place.

Eyes as green as a four-leaf clover...

... And a Chat-like grin.

"Well, hello there, my lady," Adrien purred. "I didn't know you were a princess, too."

Marinette felt her face burn redder than her mask and she swore her heart nearly exploded.

"I love you too," she whispered.

And before she could lose her nerve, she pulled him back down for another kiss.

* * *

 **In case you were wondering about the mistletoe thing, I read that in France, New Year's kisses are done under the mistletoe, and they don't necessarily have to be on the lips. I could be completely wrong, but I trust the Internet on that one more than my American self. .~.**


End file.
